Chicos VS Chicas , el juego de la verdad
by Malfoy-mortifaga
Summary: Ginny tiene una importante conversacion con su mejor amigo Draco. Quien la ayudara a darse cuenta de todos los secretos de los hombres. Sera el rubio capaz de darle como regalo de san valentin, lo que ella mas desea? Un HG ,oneshot, terminado! Reviews!


**Notas de la autora : _aquí me tienen chicas (os) empezando un especial de san Valentín, les cuento, seran varios fics oneshot o songfic dedicados a esta fecha tan importante y llena de amor. Tambien no esta demas decirles que este es mi primer Harry/Ginny por lo que quizas les parecera un tanto raro, y finalmente. Todo lo que dice Draco es verdad! El fic esta basado en hechos reales, en una conversación real que tuve con mi amigo Javier, que aunque este a km. De distacia me ha ayudado en varias cosas, asi que Javier, esto va para ti con todo mi corazon. Disfruten el fic, y mandenme el review , se los ruego! Besos y saludos, y esperenme, que volvere en los siguientes dias cn Mas fics de san valentin! Adiós!_**

**El juego de la verdad**

A decir verdad, nunca me preocupo lo que un chico pudiera decir de mi. Sinceramente, nunca los entendí, ni a ellos ni a su mente. Jamas pude darme cuenta como esos seres tan "masculinos" podían quitarme el aliento tan rápido, y también como podían hacerme perder la paciencia aun más rápido. Es verdad lo que dicen, que no puedes vivir con ellos, ni sin ellos. Eran seres indescifrables para mi, bueno...hasta que alguien logro aclarar mi mente.

Mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley, y desde pequeña tengo un enorme y estupido enamoramiento por el chico-que-vivió. A pesar de mis varios romances, el pelinegro siempre estuvo latente en mi corazón. Luego de la guerra, en la que sufrimos demasiadas perdidas, pero al fin y al cabo salimos victoriosos, todo cambio. Recuerdan a Draco, bueno, luego de un par de meses de noviazgo, nos convertimos en grandes amigos. Junto a Blaise Zabbini, fueron las personas que mas me sorprendieron después de la guerra. Dios, si pudiera decirles en palabras todo lo que Draco me hizo sentir, jamas terminaría de explicarles esto. Puedo declarar que Draco es mi mejor amigo, sabe mas cosas de mi que nadie, y conoce cada centímetro de mi mente como si fuera la de el. Y bueno, es tan solo los que quería contarles, fue este rubio, al cual odie por tanto tiempo el que me hizo abrir los ojos, y me relato cada una de las verdades de la mente de los chicos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10: 30 PM, vísperas de san Valentín.

La pelirroja había quedado con su amigo Draco en un bar. cercano a su departamento en Londres. Según el rubio, tenia un importante tema del cual hablar. Se arreglo con disimulo, una falda no muy corta, tampoco muy larga, a la altura perfecta, unos cm. antes de la rodilla, se calzo unos zapatos de tacón muy finos, una blusa con encajes en la parte superior, y finalmente un pequeño chaleco tejido . Era verano en Inglaterra, por lo que las temperaturas eran algo mas elevadas, el frió del invierno daba paso a un ambiente realmente agradable, en el cual, a estas fechas, podía prosperar el amor. (n/a: si se , lo se, en Inglaterra no es verano en febrero, es mas, es pleno invierno, pero bueno, seamos imaginativos si? aca en mi pais es verano en san Valentín, entonces, dejémoslo asi ? o quieren que se nos congele harryto con ginny? No!)

Hasta que te dignas a llegar- saludó Draco mientras veía a su amiga acercarse a la mesa

Que linda forma de saludar, yo también te extrañe Draco- contesto la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - ya has ordenado algo?

Si, un par de cervezas de mantequilla, nada más- le respondió sonriendo – que ha sido de tu vida pequeña? Siento que hace años que no nos vemos

Pues…hace un tiempo que no nos vemos draco, me has abandonado eh?- reprendió ella con cara de perro degollado

He estado algo ocupado, pero a ti jamas te abandonaría pelirroja –

Como has estado con Pansy?- pregunto la chica mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza – siguen juntos no?

Si, estamos por cumplir 3 meses juntos, como vas con Potter? – pregunto con la misma frialdad que había preguntado Ginny, haciendo a la chica escupir un poco su cerveza

Dios, lo siento – se disculpo avergonzada- Yo, con Harry? Nada… - respondió nerviosa

Vamos, no mientas pelirroja, haz hablado con el? –

No, no ha regresado de su misión en Australia – habló mientras cogía algunas almendras de un tazón de la mesa

Pretendes decirle algo?-

De verdad, no tengo ni idea Draco, es muy difícil –

Oh… no creo que sea tan difícil, digo…es Potter, que tan difícil puede ser? – dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa de apoyo hacia la pelirroja –

No quiero ofenderte Draco… sabes que no es mi intención, pero ustedes los hombres, son indescifrables

Tampoco quiero romper tus ilusiones Ginny, pero hay mujeres que también son iguales o peor de complicadas

Te propongo un juego Malfoy- dijo ella mientras le surgían a la mente varias ideas- dime que encuentras de las mujeres molesto, y yo te digo todo lo que me fastidia de ustedes, tu empiezas- contestó a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Esta bien, ustedes las mujeres son demasiado exageradas, con todo!- gritó mientras llamaba la atención de varios hombres en el bar., quienes vitorearon la acción del rubio

Ustedes a veces son unos cerdos insensibles- gritó la pelirroja mientras le lanzaba una servilleta al rubio.

Merlín! Detesto que ustedes piensen que siempre tenemos que ser los hombres los que toman la iniciativa, ustedes deberían actuar también! Me ha pasado millones de veces, me trae loco una mujer, ella me dice que le gusto, y no hace nada! Se queda esperando a que yo le diga cualquier tontería-

Ustedes son los que no entienden! Les lanzamos demasiadas indirectas, y ustedes son tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta de ellas! – dijo Ginny un poco alterada- bueno…es mi turno- contestó calmándose un poco –

Esta bien, soy todo oídos-

Si algo no involucra, cuerpos de mujeres, alcohol o quidditch, no es divertido para ustedes!- inquirió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un rubor extraño

Eso es mentira Ginny! Me tienes a mí , yo leo muchos libros- dijo mientras le hacia un gesto con las cejas para parecer mas intelectual

Bueno, hay casos especiales, como tu – respondió mientras guiñaba un ojo

Mi turno – dijo Draco emocionado con el juego- ustedes se fijan demasiado en el exterior involuntariamente o no, pero siempre se fijan en eso antes de conocer realmente a las personas

Me dejas explicar eso? Es obvio Draco, no podemos fijarnos en su interior, si ustedes están tan cerrados que no dejan que nadie vea sus verdaderos sentimientos-

Por eso te digo Ginny! Hay que conocer a las personas primero, bueno, mi turno – contestó otra vez sin poder esconder su emoción- ustedes son demasiado perfeccionistas, por cualquier detalle se molestan y no disfrutan todo lo que pueden

Mentiroso!- gritó la pelirroja ofendida – a veces somos asi, porque queremos que todo sea perfecto

Con tanta perfección no te relajas, te estresas aun mas, y no le dejas espacio al amor, que es lo que se supone nosotros tenemos que dar – respondió el con ternura

Gracias- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa- me toca, odio que no tengan gusto para nada! Ni para vestirse, ni para peinarse ni para nada!

Hey! No me digas a mi, haz visto alguna vez mi pelo despeinado? O mi ropa no combinada? Siempre estoy vestido de negro, no hay problema con ello- contestó algo ofendido- no tienes derecho a opinar! Ustedes son las que siempre nos critican!, en cambio nosotros los hombres conversamos , mientras estamos todos juntos, las adoramos, vemos lo hermosas que son y no las criticamos, soñamos con ustedes! Y ustedes en cambio, nos critican! –

De verdad?- pregunto ella con unos ojos ilusionados- eres el mejor Draco, te quiero- dijo mientras le abrazaba efusivamente – nosotros no los criticamos, solo " debatimos sobre su forma de ser" – habló ella con una sonrisa tremenda en su rostro

Mientras ustedes "debaten sobre nuestra forma de ser"- dijo el rubio imitando el tono de voz de la pelirroja – nosotros decimos: _…es hermosa, pero nunca me va a prestar atención, mientras el otro dice- merlín , no seas afeminado, hablando de penas de amor, Si tienes razón , _contesto yo - _hablemos de quidditch . _Asi es como somos nosotros- contestó el rubio mientras carraspeaba y miraba a la pelirroja – de que te ríes?- pregunto mirando a Ginny que se sostenía el vientre de la risa

De nada Draco, solo…te ves demasiado gracioso imitándome – sostuvo la chica mientras hacia vanos esfuerzos por no reír

Te ha quedado claro todo no?, o quieres que te haga otra demostración ? – pregunto el rubio sin poder ocultar una traviesa sonrisa

Muy claro Draco, deberías ser un profesor – refutó la pelirroja mientras reía con gestos infantiles

Ah no! No gracias… bastante tengo con intentar enseñarle a Blaise a comportarse, no soportaría enseñarle a otra persona- dijo Draco mientras también reía- sabes que día es mañana no Ginny?

Por supuesto Draco, soy weasley, pero no tonta- respondió mientras asomaba otro mohín en su rostro- es san Valentín – indico con algo de nostalgia sabiendo que no podría estar con la persona que amaba en esa fecha.

Extrañas a Harry cierto?- cuestiono Draco con ternura mientras se acercaba al asiento de la pelirroja y le acariciaba el rostro- ya veras cariño, que con el tiempo el cabeza dura de Potter se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde- respondió mientras le brindaba una sonrisa cómplice- y creo que será en muy poco tiempo – le dijo al oído mientras volteaba a la puerta del bar. por donde entraba Harry con un ramo de flores.

Dra-draco? Tu hiciste esto?- pregunto la pelirroja incrédula mientras miraba a Harry que se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ellos

Feliz san Valentín amiga- le contestó el rubio antes de marcharse del lugar.

Ginny miraba con suspicacia a Harry, quien llevaba en su mano un ramillete de flores, y se acercaba a ella lentamente. Se fijo en los ojos color esmeralda de Harry que la miraban con tanto amor, como si jamas en su vida se hubieran visto. Miro de arriba hacia abajo al chico, que se veía mejor que nunca. _Merlín…Draco tenia razón, realmente nos encanta criticar, pero a Harry no tengo nada que criticarle –_ pensó mientras miraba embobada al pelinegro, quien vestía un hermoso traje color negro, su pelo tan desordenado como siempre, y unos zapatos un tanto informales.

Hola Gin- la saludo tímidamente

Ho-hola Harry- le habló ella nerviosa

Son para ti – contestó el mientras le entregaba el ramillete de flores , y la abrazaba tiernamente- perdóname Ginny, por favor, por ser tan estupido, por no darme cuenta nunca de cuanto te amaba, perdóname – le dijo tiernamente al oído mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la pelirroja como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ginny no podía creer lo que ocurría, solo atinaba a pensar que despertaría de un lindo sueño en sus sabanas color rosa. Pero este no era tan solo un lindo sueño… era real.

Harry… - le dijo ella en un susurro casi imperceptible

Sh… no digas nada- habló el mientras le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda- solo, perdóname –

Merlín Harry… no sabes cuanto me hacías falta- le confesó ella mientras esperaba despertar de aquel sueño, cosa que no sucedió jamas.

Te quiero mucho – declaró Harry mientras capturaba los labios de la pelirroja, en un beso lleno de amor, pasión, y deseo oculto que tantos años había esperado por ser liberado.

Yo también Harry, yo también-

Feliz san Valentín- le dijo el mientras chistaba los dedos, y miraba alrededor de ese bar., como todo se llenaba de globos en color rojo, y hermosas figuras con formas de corazón.

Esto es…. – pensaba Ginny mientras miraba hacia a todos lados al bar., que estaba convertido en un romántico lugar.

Serias mi novia Ginebra Weasley?- pregunto tímidamente mientras le tomaba ambas manos a la chica quien observaba todo el lugar incrédula

Por supuesto Harry!- contestó emocionada mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos para darle un apasionado y efusivo beso- eres mi mejor regalo de San Valentín… - respondió antes de fundirse en un sueño de amor, que solo pudo haberse realizado gracias a la magia del amor.

**Fin**

Les ha gustado? No sean malos, es mi primer harry/ginny, que realmente no es mi pareja favorita , pero este es un fic que le dedique a otra persona como ya dije, dejenme un review, diciendo cualquier cosa, pero me ayudarian demasiado, necesito criticas !!!! Asi que cualquier cosa, denle al go, y me haran feliz.


End file.
